dinosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode list
here are a list of dinosquad episodes #The Beginning-On a field trip to explore tide pools, five of Moynihan's students are accidentally contaminated with mutated primordial ooze which turns these ordinary teenagers into extraordinary dinosaur heroes: The Dino Squad! Now they must learn to work together in order to stop Victor Veloci and his mutant Megaladon from destroying Kittery Harbor! #Growth Potential-In his latest experiment, Victor Veloci oozes a Triassic-era plant and it's up to Rodger to use his human brains and dino-brawn to stop the monstrous mutation before it envelops all of Kittery Point. #Tangled Web-Caruso auditions for the popular television show, "U Famous." But his quest for fame could cause Caruso to reveal his secret dino identity on national television. #T-Rex Formation-Caruso cheats and uses his dino-powers to win a football contest, but the ultimate victor could be the villainous Victor Veloci, who uses Caruso's dino-signature to track down the Dino Squad! #Who Let the Dog Out?-Caruso let the dog out! Now he’s got to find Rump and bring him home before the mutant-dino-dog’s merry mayhem demolishes all of Kittery Point and leads the Dino Squad right into Veloci’s clutches! #Bully-4-U-Buzz is the victim of a school bully, and the Dino Squad tries to help Buzz learn to handle the situation without fighting back. #The Lost World Wide Web-An Internet game takes a dangerous turn when Buzz accidentally reveals personal information about himself and the Dino Squad, to a new online friend. But the "friend" turns out to be Victor Veloci in disguise! #Headline Nuisance-When a tabloid TV reporter comes searching for a big story about dinosaurs Caruso's desperate pursuit of fame puts the entire Dino Squad at risk. #Who'll Stop the Rain?-Rodger plays a series of practical jokes on his teammates. But no one is laughing when Victor Veloci shows up and suddenly Rodger’s pranks could mean disaster for the Dino Squad! #Zoom in on Zoom-Buzz creates a phony photograph of a rock star dinosaur and sells it to an online bidder. But the fake photo reveals the Dino Squad’s REAL headquarters and the Dino Squad has to race to get the photo back before it winds up in Victor Veloci's hands. #A Mole Lotta Trouble-When Fiona’s family vacation is interrupted by an invasion of mutant moles, she calls in the Dino Squad. The mutant encounter is complicated because the team has to chill and spill the mole-a-sauruses without Fiona’s folks discovering her secret dino identity. #The Not so Great Outdoors-Veloci creates a herd of mutant-moose-a-saurs, but before the Dino Squad can trap and de-ooze the creatures the Squad must first overcome their fears (real and imagined) in order to survive a night in the wilderness. #Pet Peeve-Caruso creates an internet show about pets, but the show is a disaster and Caruso gives the pets to his dino teammates… which could become a real disaster when the pets begin to mutate into monster pet-a-sauruses. http:// #The World According to Liam-Mutant bees invade Kittery High School and the Dino Squad receives much needed help from their classmate, Liam, an unusual teen with Asperger Syndrome. #Runaway Ugly-While the Dino Squad is out of town, chillin’ and spillin’ a slew of slug-a-saurs, Rump gets loose and soon discovers that the world can be a very scary place for a mutant-dino-dog… #Attack of the Brain-A-Saurus-Rodger’s big head causes big headaches when the Dino Squad winds up on a deserted island and their attempts to de-ooze an out-of-control gorilla-saurus are thwarted by Rodger's out-of-control ego. #Wannabe-The team battles an outbreak of mutant-hedge-hogs, and Fiona’s little sister, Terri, makes a bad situation even worse when she tries too hard to “help.” #Fire and Ice-On a mission to the Arctic Circle, Max is infected by an ancient mutated virus and the Dino Squad learns firsthand how dangerous global warming can be. #Never Judge a Dinosaur by its Cover-Halloween has more tricks than treats when Veloci’s henchmen unleash a mutant spider-saurus into Fiona's creepy neighbor's house. #Easy Riders and Raging Dinos-The competition between Max and Caruso heats up. And their over-the-top rivalry interferes with their mission to save the world from Mutant Chickens! #One Percent Inspiration-Fiona and Rodger enter an Earth Day eco-race, but their faulty vehicle-design and inability to work together (not to mention a swarm of mutant-locust-saurs) may keep them from making it to the finish line. #Howa Loa Can you Goa?-There’s trouble in paradise when Victor Veloci unleashes mutant-worm-a-saurs underneath the Hawaiian Islands in an attempt to turn Hawaii into the perfect dinosaur breeding ground. #Scents and Scents Ability-When Veloci’s henchmen capture his dino-teammates, Caruso must use his off-beat talents and secret beauty treatments to find a way to rescue his friends from Veloci and his army of mutant-ants. #I Think I Can't, I Think I Can't-Buzz mistakenly brings a mutant garter snake onto a passenger train and the Dino Squad must race to catch the train before Buzz and the snake are captured by Victor Veloci. #Perseverance-With Caruso as his coach/consultant, Buzz attempts an extreme etiquette makeover to help him win an important scholarship, but it’s going to take more than good manners for Buzz to survive dinner with Victor Veloci! #The Trojan Dinosaur-Ms. Moynihan goes Raptor to save the Dino Squad and is captured by Victor Veloci. Now the Dino Squad must find a way to rescue her before Veloci can discover Moynihan’s true identity.